<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Haunted fucking by Thefallen1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251155">A Haunted fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986'>Thefallen1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Bondage, F/M, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Pokephilia, Rape, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Acerola on Halloween goes to the old Thrifty Mega-mart, what can go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Happy Halloween 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acerola/Mimikyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Haunted fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acerola decided on Halloween night to go down too the old Thrifty Mega-mart, dressed up as a Mimikyu, she went inside the old building, hoping for a night off Halloween shenanigans, a shadowy being following her as she investigated the shelves, hearing a noise she turned around and saw, nothing.</p><p>Laughing as she kept on exploring the old building, she didn’t noticing a shiny Mimikyu, appearing behind her, upon hearing a noise she turned and saw the pokemon, trying to get closer to the Mimikyu, holding out her hand, it attacked using Shadowclaw the Mimikyu smacked her flying, knocking the trail captain out.</p><p>Coming too Acerola saw she was a prisoner off Mimikyu laughing she asked him “What do you want Mimikyu?” the Mimikyu didn’t answer her as he opened up his outfit, vast tentacles appearing from under the outfit, now screaming Acerola tried too fight Mimikyu but it was no use the pokemon succeeded in taking the girl inside itself.</p><p>Feeling the tentacles rip and tear at her outfit Acerola tried to scream, but it was no use the Mimikyu had shoved a tentacle down her throat, deep throating the girl as its other appendages working too secure the girl in place, one tentacle decided too explore her pussy, spitting some dark purple liquid on her pussy it quickly lathered her Vagina up so it could invade it, Acerola moaning as it penetrated her, but the nights torment had only just begun.</p><p>Another tentacle made its way towards her anus, shoving itself deep inside the girls shit hole, making Acerola moan even more as it violated her body, Acerola slightly gagging on the tentacle in her mouth, purple fluid leaking out off her lips and down her boobs.</p><p>Two more off Mimikyus tentacles made their way towards Acerola tits, Smalls mouths opening up as they clamped themselves on Acerola’s Petit tits, filling her breasts will a dark black fluid, making the girls tits swell in size too at least a Double E sized cup, Acerola moaned in pleasure as this was happening.</p><p>Feeling the tentacles violate her body for what seemed like hours on end Acerola’s mind was only filled with lust, the shear urge too be fucked again, and again by Mimikyu, grinning as she felt Mimikyu finally cum inside her, Acerola moaned as the tentacles pumped her with more and more off Mimikyu’s cum, filling her body up with cum, Acerola passed out as the pleasure over whelmed her.</p><p>Waking the following morning, Acerola, realised she was naked in the mall, seeing her tits were still swollen from Mimkyu’s fucking, the girl grinned stroking her swollen belly, she had the best treat ever.</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>